happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Happy Feet - Darker Times -- Chapter 31: Determination Beats All
Once the mass of Emperor and Adélie penguins, plus the Elephant Seals decided where to go, which was in fact Elephant Land, they all slowly travelled back. Once they got there however, Mumble decided to bring Gloria and Christina for a little talk. “So, I think you both know what this is about.” Mumble said, Gloria and Christina glanced at each other before nodding. “Okay, so do you think it's time to change?” Mumble asked. “I don't think so, Gloria was your true love, not me.” Christina objected. “Yeah, but I've done more harm to him than you have.” Gloria objected to Christina's objection. “Besides, I think if Mumble feels like it's time then it's time.” Gloria added. “Well, if it's going to be a stalemate between you two then it's all up to me, and I think both of you know what my decision is. Don't you?” Mumble asked, Christina and Gloria nodding again. “Okay then, I'm sorry Gloria. I guess things were never meant to be.” Mumble added, before walking over to Christina. “Stop dad!” Erik shouted, Christina, Mumble and Gloria quickly seeing Erik running over to them. “I heard what you were talking about, it's just not right. Ma, right now you're acting like dad was when he was younger. Christina, I agree with you that ma is pa's true love. Pa, why are you even doing this?” “Because me and Gloria had a fight.” “So? Even the strongest of couples can have their moments, but they forgive and come back together. So I don't really see how this makes sense.” Erik explained, Mumble took what Erik said into account. “You know what? Let's not change.” Mumble said, before quickly embracing Gloria, who was taken by surprise. But nonetheless, she embraced after a couple of seconds. “I'll still be a bit weary though.” Mumble added, it wouldn't matter anyway. Wrapped Up – Olly Murs “(Mumble)Now excuse if I sound rude But I love the way that you move And I see me all over you now Baby when I look in your eyes There's no way that I can disguise All these crazy thoughts in my mind now There's just something about you You got the lock I got the key You know the rest You know just where I wanna be Don't ever stop controlling me I kinda like it when you bring me to my knees You got me wrapped up Around your finger I'd do anything for your love now And when you touch it, the feeling lingers Takes me up so I high I can't come down You got me wrapped up baby (Gloria) I don't ever wanna give up All this spell you got me under I see fireworks when we touch now There's just something about you Your body fits on mine like a glove Let them say whatever they want It's too late cause you're in my blood now You got the lock I got the key You know the rest You know just where I wanna be Don't ever stop controlling me I kinda like it when you bring me to my knees You got me wrapped up Around your finger I'd do anything for your love now And when you touch it, the feeling lingers Takes me up so I high I can't come down Girl, You got me wrapped up You got me so, so wrapped up There's just something about you You wrapped up You got me so, so wrapped up There's just something about you (Mumble) My princess so intelligent Make me wanna reapply to school for the hell of it I'll be the student, you be the teacher Ms. Sophisticated, such a pleasure to meet ya Yeah, but here's the only issue since we met You kinda turned my world upside down And I don't really mind spiderman kissing you As long as you're plagnning on sticking around The happiest boy in the world award goes to me Not a chance nobody came close to 'em I kinda knew you was troublesome You got me wrapped around your finger like bubblegum Everything that you do Every way that you move There's just something about you There's just something about you Everything that you do Every way that you move There's just something about you Girl you got me wrapped up Around your finger I'd do anything for your love now And when you touch it, the feeling lingers Takes me up so I high I can't come down Girl, You got me wrapped up You got me so, so wrapped up There's just something about you You wrapped up You got me so, so wrapped up There's just something about you” “Okay, now lets go and stop that mountain.” Mumble said, leaving everyone within hearing range to say “What!?” Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions